Waltzing Fantasy
by Fruitcakesloveandpeace
Summary: What happens when a young man is transported to a world of myth's and legends? A world where ancient magics summoned him to protects their world. What if this man was a Australian Solider, a expert in modern warfare and tactics.


1The Dragon Riders Present...

Waltzing Fantasy: The Edo Era Saga

Welcome to the Dream Time...

Rowland 'Fruitcake' Allsopp

With Aaron Craig

© 2007 Dragon Riders Production

MONDAY, APRIL 1, 2006

CHRIS EDWARDS APARTMENT 8 APPLE STREET

QUEENSLAND, AUSTRALIA, EARTH

Chapter One: A Morning Drive

It was a crispy April morning when Chris Edwards was awoken by the very annoying and happy loud beeping of his alarm clock.

Moaning he reached over the bed and pressed the off button. He opened his sleep incrusted eyes long enough to focus on the clock, 5:30 am... why did he set the clock so early? Then it hit him, it was going to be his first day at work. Getting up he headed for the shower.

It was going to be a long day today, he just finished Boot camp and as of today, Chris was an officially part of the Australian 21st Infantry Division.

Chris got out of the shower and put his new military uniform.

His matching pair of DPCU in Auscam colors, his Tan colored boots and then put on his black Barrett.

He grabbed his car key from the table and headed towards the door.

Damn it was cold outside, Jack Frost had been that night and the sun was only just starting to make its way over the horizon.

Chris was extremely thankful that he had half the mind to pack all his field gear the night before. He didn't want to spend a second more in this cold. He fumbled with the keys for a few seconds before he opened the door and jumped in his car.

His 'pride and joy' was a old Toyota Carrola it was a bomb, it barley ran, it was starting to rust, and the other day when we drove up a dirt road the vibrations in the car shook the glove box apart.

Many, many people had tried to convince him to buy a new car, but Chris was steadfast.

This was his car, the mighty 'Grey Dart' and he wouldn't trade it in for a new car.

He switched on the heater all the way to full before backing out of the driveway of his apartment and heading down the road.

Chris had never really gotten up this early in the morning before and was intrigued with the coming and goings of the early morning citizens of the town.

Surprisingly enough the 24/7 service station was closed, yet the Pub next to it was still open, rowdy music still audible from the establishment.

Chris chuckled at the predictability of the universe.

He sped out of town towards the military base, seeing he still had an extra hour or so Chris decided to take the long scenic view.

Ah, the long winding roads, the fresh crisp air, the million dollar view from the road on the mountain range. The sun was just coming up over the range, all the frost and dew on the plants catching the light and sprinkling it around like a thousand bolts of sunshine, this was the life, Chris thought.

Nothing could wreck this, not a thing in this world. Not even that giant bird demon flying towards the car.

WAIT...Giant bird demon?...

Chris blinked a few times and looked back outside towards the giant bird

Yes, still there.

"Okay this is officially weird... there is a giant bird flying towards my car."

The giant bird screeched a warning before swooping at the car.

Chris swerved his little bomb of a car to the right, the giant birds talons ripped up the asphalt and a nearby concrete barricade before flying off and dumping the assorted rubble into the forest canopy below before swinging around to chase after Chris's car, issuing another challenge.

With all the sense of a sane man, he did the most logical thing available.

He put his foot all the way down on the accelerator as his car surged forced at its top speed of 62 kph

The Dance of giant demon bird and Car went on for nearly half an hour, every time the bird swooped down to rip the helpless Grey-dart, Chris would swerve out of the way of the Demonic bird.

As he pulled around the corner his luck run out, the demonic bird was finally able to wrap its talons around the little car and flew up over the valley.

Each flap of the birds wings threw its single occupant around in the car.

Chris was slammed against the steering wheel, squeezing off the car horn, and startling the demonic bird and causing it to release the one tonne car several hundred meters in the air.

Chris was understandably too busy screaming to notice a blue magic pentagram form under the falling car, swallowing it as Chris lost consciousness.

To be continued

Dragon Riders Productions Presented

WALTZING FANTASY:

THE EDO ERA SAGA

FIRST MOVEMENT: A MORNING DRIVE

The Cast (in Order Of Appearance)

Chris Edwards (played by Rowland Allsopp)

A Special Thank You To The Peanut Gallery

And a Extra Special Thanks to Gary Flip for Supplying The Transport the Grey Dart

Special Effects Supplied by the R'mur Division Of Dragon Rider Productions

Next, Time On Waltzing Fantasy...

What has happened to Private Chris Edwards, what was the giant demon bird?

Where has Chris Gone?

Find out next time on Waltzing Fantasy...

I'll Be Watching...


End file.
